Ark 25/Episode 65: "No"
Participants Jacob 6.jpg|The Red Dawn|link=Jacob Turner She hulk ii by torqueartstudio-d76qcvy.jpg|Jade Fierce Mangler.png|Mangler ?????.jpeg|????? Divided We Fall (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nW8cEojRNYg )The roaring sound of a plane engine could be heard high above the desert sands, of the skylands! The plane would’ve been flying at top speed! The operatives inside all wearing yellow looking haphazard suits, with visor’s to see through the front of them. These guys were a bio terrorist group, who’s name has been unknown up until today! They’re heading straight for New Nexus Florida, where they intend to drop a 10 ton nuclear gas bomb over the city, and infect it’s entire population with radioactive poisoning! Their group is renowned for bio chemical warfare and strategy, opting them to come up with various dangerous chemicals that sell well in the black market and the dark web. However they were being pursued by a familiar vehicle. One newly developed by the geniuses of Heroes Inc, but have been around for the longest. In vehicle that’s referred to a flying battle car. The flying car was made a mainstay in the original utopia that was Kasiahana city. However following it’s destruction, other cities and what not chose to continue to adapt only to on road vehicles, for comfort purposes. Heroes inc however saw the weaponized potential in all of this, and sought to capitalize on a vehicle that was air, land AND sea, thus creating their own version which they dubbed the battle car. It can be any type of model or car make, as long as it’s propulsion works as it’s supposed to and it performs without hindrance. Physical attacks and Remarkable protection versus Energy attacks. The car could fly at incredible speeds. Its maximum strategic range was 550 miles (fully loaded). Its service ceiling was 50,000 feet. Submersible: The car could propel itself underwater at good speeds. The car could remain submerged for 5 hours on battery power. The oxygen supply was twice that or 10 hours. The driver of this car was one of Heroes Inc’s new task force, the Anonymous Guerilla Extraction Negation Team or A.G.E.N.T’s. His name remains a mystery for the time being, but what was advent is that there was a presence in the passenger seat. A man standing in the seat of the vehicle with his foot on the dash, and shield in hand. It was none other than the red dawn himself, Jacob turner! “Step on it agent. If you can get me above that plane, I can take it from there.” Jacob would pull out a rebreather and slip it between his lips. “you don’t have anything crazy planned do you?!?” “Can’t promise that.” The agent would’ve sped the flying car up and as he did one of the yellow suits would’ve begun shoting rifle rounds at the car! Jacob held his shield up to deflect any gunfire and as the ship rose to proper altitude, Jacob would’ve strapped the shield on to his back, and leap from the car! “Are you crazy?!?” the agent yelled out but Jacob hadn’t time to listen! Reaching his arms out he’d grip the wing of the plane, swinging himself around it like a gymnast, and landing on the opening panel above the cock pit! Jacob would rip his hands into the door’s crease, and tear it open! Pulling a grenade from his belt, and tossing it in! “Fire in the hole!” Jacob would’ve taken a few steps back before the cock pit of the plane blew up! I a flaming burst of smoke, and through muffled mouth, Jacob would’ve jump up, letting the plane descend below in a fiery mess! Jacob, tucking the shield beneath his feet landed on the ground, right on top of it! The suit men inside all crawled out, one of them dragging the device out on a pulley of sorts. Jacob doesn’t even give the men time to react to his appearance, tossing his shield at the two on the right, and making it ricochet off of the both of their domes “BING-BOP!” The shield returning to Jacob before the man with the bomb would’ve shouted! “I’ll make this thing bl-“ Before he could finish his sentence, Jacob would’ve tucked the shield on his back and withdrew his SOCOM pistol before putting two bullets in both of his arms, in the split second! Jacob had been working with densuke specifically to increase his knowledge on military tactics and warfare. Opting that being a vigilante is no different than being a well-trained solider. Being both makes an even better hero, and an outstanding leader, both qualities Jacob has embraced to the very core of his soul. As the man dropped the bomb, thank the lucky stars it didn’t set off, Jacob would’ve walked over and began putting him in cuffs. “Sorry pal. You’re not dropping shit on any city today. For that matter we’ve been tracking your activities for months. It’s time you told us a little bit about who you’re working for.” Jacob would’ve begun to pile them up. The agent would’ve parked on the side of the crash site, stepping out and running a hand through his hair.”Well I guess that’s one way to do it. Let’s bag em and tag em.” The agent and Jacob would’ve loaded the criminals into the back of the flying car and began making their way back to the Heroes Reprieve. Coming upon the base, Jacob would’ve taken off his mask and let out a long and drawn out sigh, before rubbing his now cut blonde locks of hair a bit and looking out at the view of the ocean. It’s beautiful. It always took his breathe away even though he looked at it just about every single day. Landing, Agents would’ve made their way up and began to walk the men out of the car. “We’ll get them to the interrogation chamber and see what we can get out of them. in the mean time Jacob, Jade said she wanted to see you. Know anything about that?” Jacob shook his head no. “No. I haven’t gotten any notification from her. Any word what it’s about?” “I think it’s the Omega gene registration act….ever since that whole incident in Azulon. Things haven’t been the same. That act got passed, and now even good guys like me and you have to be registered government dogs. More so than what we are already.” The agent shook his head and began walking the yellow suits off. Jacob frowned with a corner of his mouth and sighed, slumping his shoulders and tucking his helmet underneath his armpit. Making his way to the main shell of the reprieve base, and pushing a button on the elevator. He’d step inside and await the long drawn out ascension to the top. “I wonder what Captain Ryoji thinks of this whole thing. I know some of the inc’s talked about joining and some are even planning on disbanding…” Jacob shook his head, placing a hand on the window. “It used to be simple. Put on a mask and do your job. Now the rules are so convoluted and complicated, you don’t know your lefts from your rights…” Jacob arrived at the top floor, and walked the long corridor until he came upon an office door. The main meeting room. He inhaled deeply before walking in and seeing Jade Fierce sitting in a chair, leaning her head on her hand, which was propped on the table, and looking at him with a file in front of her. There were a lineup of agents surrounding the room, about 10 of them, as Jacob would’ve stood in front of the desk, and saluted Jade. “Evening Jade Fierce.” He lowered his hand. “How can I be of service today.” Jade would’ve looked down at the folder, and opened it up, to look inside. “Well Dawn, as you know. The Omega gene registration has went into full effect as of recently. I won’t lie to you. It doesn’t look good for us mask now adays.” She scanned through the file pappers, her green eyes studying each page. “It only took the actions of one damned freak of nature and suddenly the entire world is up in flames about people who do their damned jobs…” Jacob nodded, switching his helmet to his other under arm. “It is a crying shame Jade. I was just reflecting on that and how things used to be simple. Now wearing a mask puts an even bigger target on us than before.” Jade nodded before putting the open folder down on a page. “Do you know the specficics on the act? Have you been briefed I mean.” Jacob shook his head no. “I have not.” Jade would’ve placed her hands together infront of her, twining her fingers together as she spoke. “The Omega Gene Registration Act or OGRA, was a legislative bill which was passed into law, enforcing the mandatory registration of omega gene powered individuals with the government. Supporters and critics are debating between the rights of the individual, to freedom of action and expression etc, on one side versus the rights of society at large, to safety from danger or harm, on the other. The Act required that super-powered individuals surrender their real names to the government and the public. This obviously removes the need for secret identities.” Jacob nodded to show he was listening and taking it all in. though he didn’t look the least bit happy about it as you could see the concern making it’s way onto his face as Jade continued. “It enables the government to monitor all omega gene powered individuals and has been drafted to facilitate the government's licensing and/or employment of individuals who were actively using their powers. The powered individual must to fulfill some requirements or meet some criteria before they are allowed to fully use their abilities and gain legal authorization to continue to use their abilities to fight crime. Government employment isn’t mandatory…. though it is available to those who wish to take it.” Jade would’ve pointed a finger on the paper and tapped. “You haven’t registered yet Dawn. I figure we could go ahead and get that process out of the way.” Jacob furrowed a brow. “You aren’t..going to ask me how I feel about this?” Jade sat up straight and leaned back in the chair a bit. “Well I would but…what more could you really say? You are the FACE of Heroes Inc. When the public sees us.” She pointed at Jacob. “They see you.” Jacob exhaled through his nose. “I understand…but to be honest…” Jacob hesitated for a second before looking back at Jade. “I’d like to talk to Mr.Ryoji before I make this decision.” “he’s away. Meeting with the united nations about this act and everything in regards to it. Listen Jacob. Be smart here. This act is what needs to happen for the world. Not just mask, but people with extradordinary gifts. They need to be taught how to use them for the betterment of society, not for high end terrorist attacks.” Jacob was beginning to get a tad irritated. “I disagree at heart Jade.” “Do you now?” “I do. I believe that heroes & special individuals need to be above direct government control, because if politicians can control & decide the heroes, they can control & decide who the villains are.” Jacob continued. “This only creates a huge grey area for us. We won’t be able to so much as save a cat out of a tree without having to register it to “big brother.” Jade would sigh and lower her head for a second. She’d slowly place her hands on the table, and stand herself up. “Jacob…” Jacob shook his head. “I’m sorry Jade. I can’t agree with this. You’re going about this the wrong way entirely. You’ll only stop us from doing our jobs to the best of our abilities. The government has control over almost everything else, but they can’t be allowed to control the human desire to do the greater good. I’ll wait til Mr.Ryoji gets back and discuss this with him further. Thank you for the information.” Jacob would’ve turned to walk out of the door, when two agents would’ve stepped in front of the double doors. Jacob’s eyes narrowed as Jade spoke. “I wasn’t asking you Jacob. I’m telling you. You’re going to register for this act. For the greater good of this establishment and the future of all vigilantes, I’m ordering you to sign up.” Jacob would’ve started to back up to the center of the room. Letting his helmet fall as he put his fingers in the eyeholes, and let it dangle there. “So…” Jacob looked around the room as the agents held up their handguns to him. “This…this is how it’s going be. Going against one another for a cause that has a common purpose.” Jacob turned to look at Jade. “You’ve surprised me the most Jade.” “Don’t give me your pitty Turner.” She sharply spat. “Register or face incarcertation.” Jacob turned his back on her and looked straight ahead with a blank and angry look.”No.” Jade held her hand up. After a moment she’d point it forward, signaling the agents to open fire on Jacob! Jacob listened to all of the clickings of the barrels happening simultaniosly and in response Jacob would’ve squatted down, tossing his helmet infront of him with his left hand cuasing it to richochet off of the two soliders temples and send their bodies lopping to the side! At the same time his right hand would’ve tossed the shield to his right side and cracked two Agents knee caps, sending them squabbling to the ground! Jacob him self parkur hopped over a table only to drop kick one of the agents into the wall and elbowing her in the jaw! Turning around, he’d see a barrel pointed right at him, and a spark! Jacob weaved his head to the right, avoiding the bullet by a narrow margin with peak human reflexes! Jacob would’ve kicked up the table, and gripped it in hand, running towards the other two shooting agents! The bullets lodging into the wood before Jacob slammed the both of them against the wall! Tossing the table way ward, he’d rear his right hand back and back fist the both of them one after the other and knocking them unconcoius! The last two agents mobilized! Gripping Jacob by his arms and one of them pointing the barrel of the gun to the front of Jacob’s forehead, but he wasn’t done! In a risky move, Jacob would’ve reared his head back and headbutted the gun so hard, the shock from the impact would’ve cracked the agents wrist in 3 places, rendering his wrist limp! Jacob ending him with a straight upwards kick! His foot impacting the agents chin, Jacob continued with his momentum and preformed a complete and full backflip and in result, flipping the two agents who’d had his arms over in a complete flip before they both hit the ground with loud THUDS! Jacob would’ve seen Jade up in the air coming at him with her fist reared back! Jacob lunged towards her and rather than blocking, he’d push off of her fist, and cause her arm to sink through the metallic floor! Jacob himself would’ve recalled his shield back to him and began running down the main hallway as fast as he could! “CODE BLACK! RENENGADE HERO! SHOOT ON SIGHT!, I REPEAT! SHOOT! ON! SIGHT!” Jade yelled out. Jacob ran down the hall, lowering his posture a bit to avoid the rain of gunfire coming from the agents behind his body! Placing his shield on his back to avoid back shots, Jacob would’ve ran straight for a window, and curling his body into a ball he’d leap through it! Breaking the glass and falling down the incredibly high shell tower! Jacob would’ve kicked off of the tower, and propelled himself forward, only to parkur roll, and pick himself up running! The alarm would’ve began to sound over and over again! Jacob now running along one of the open areas of the base, as Agents began to mount gattiling guns and shooting at Jacob! Jacob looked back and saw the line of fire coming right at him, and he’d stop and dive behind a Airglider plane! Jacob would pant, looking around. “I can’t take on every hero here…” Jacob could see vigilantes and agents running towards him in the distance. “Damn it..” Jacob’s ears, picked up a distinct sound however…Jet Engine. His eyes darted to see a Airglider about to commence lift off! Jacob took a chance, getting up and pushing his legs as fast as he could to run towards the launch pad! Jacob flipping and rolling between lines of fire and projectile element attacks, until by the grace of a miracle, Jacob would’ve ran full speed and leap into the air off of the helipad! His hand reaching into his utility belt to pull out his grappling hook, latching it onto the wing of the jet, and as it’s engines flared the plane would’ve taken off! Jacob along with it, attached by noting more than a metallic string! Jade ran outside, and Manlger did as well to see the heated commotion going on at this moment in time. Mangler adjusted his glasses. “He rejected the act didn’t he.” Jade sneered. “Shut it furball.” Mangler shrugged. ‘I knew he’d be the type of person to say no. he won’t go against his beliefs. You knew the outcome of this.” She scoffed. “I’m doing my job…without him on our side, we won’t have full public support. We’ll be divided. “ Mangler would’ve begun to turn around and walk away, shaking his head. “Can’t you see jade? The moment that act went into effect…the nation was already divided.” Jade glared at the now gone from sight jet plane. Jacob would’ve pulled himself up to the tail wing of the jet, and hung on to it, hitching a ride to what he only assumed was the skylands. “I can’t let this pass. No self respecting hero would.” Category:Total Darkness Saga Category:Ark 25 Category:Omega Gene Registration Act